


Чужая жизнь

by Mozilla



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Память - очень хрупкая вещь.





	Чужая жизнь

«— Нет, — девушка с печальными глазами, обхватив себя за плечи руками, твердо отказывается. — Нет, я не пойду с тобой, — ее пальцы дрожат, но голос звучит уверенно. — Тебе надо уходить, — ее длинные рыжие волосы слегка треплет холодный ветер. От ее фигуры вообще так и веет холодом, как будто она замерзла в этом пустынном месте. А от ее слов становится плохо, сердце сжимается, воздух кажется тяжелым, появляется гнетущее чувство разочарования и обиды, как будто его предали. Она не должна так себя вести, так смотреть, так говорить.  
— Почему? — вопрос сам собой срывается с губ. — Почему?  
— Так надо. Только я, — она запинается, подбирая слова, — только я могу остановить это. Уходи, — она пытается улыбнуться непослушными губами. — Уходи, Куросаки-кун…»

— Куросаки!  
Ичиго вскинул голову и недоуменно оглянулся по сторонам, все еще плавая в обрывках сумбурного, тяжелого, тягучего сна.  
— Куросаки, ты совсем с ума сошел? — зашипел его сосед. — Уснуть на распределении!  
— Прости, — растерянно сказал Ичиго и провел рукой по лицу, сбрасывая остатки сна и приходя в себя. — Прости, — повторил он. — Я ничего не пропустил?  
— К твоему счастью, нет, — фыркнул сидящий рядом парень и расплылся в ехидной улыбке. — Посмотрел бы я, как ты оправдываешься перед учителем. Но я слишком добрый и просто не могу допустить, чтобы тебя отправили мыть кухню вместо назначения. Ну, я же добрый, правда? Эй, ты что, совсем меня не слушаешь?  
В принципе, его предположение не так далеко от истины. За три года Ичиго уже привык пропускать половину его слов мимо ушей, вычленяя только нужную информацию. Парня звали Наоки, и он был очень разговорчив и дружелюбен. Кого-то он Ичиго неуловимо напоминал, но, увы, в отличие от многих живущих здесь, он совершенно не помнил своей прошлой, земной жизни, хотя и родился не в Обществе душ, и не имел к аристократическому Сейретею никакого отношения. Был он обычным руконгайским бродягой до тех пор, пока не обнаружил в себе духовную силу. А потом, как и многие до него, отправился в Академию шинигами.  
— Куросаки! Ты опять уснул? — Наоки пихнул его локтем и явно приготовился обидеться, но в этот момент по рядам студентов пробежал шепоток, и воцарилась тишина — в аудиторию зашел учитель.  
Сегодня был торжественный день распределения. Вчерашние студенты становились полноправными шинигами, и их отсылали в действующие отряды. О принципах отбора в тот или иной отряд ходили самые разнообразные слухи. Последние полгода каждый разговор сам собой сворачивал на эту тему. Кто-то рассказывал, куда и почему он хочет попасть, кто-то отмалчивался, суеверно боясь раскрыть свои желания — не сбудутся, а кто-то уже вовсю хвалился своим назначением. Да, некоторым студентам повезло, и их отобрали заранее. Многие им завидовали, но молча, потому что такими счастливчиками оказывались только наиболее выделившиеся студенты, у которых была самая большая реяцу, хорошие успехи в кидо или тесная связь с занпакто. Увы, Ичиго не мог похвастаться ничем из перечисленного. Духовная сила у него была средняя, причем очень нестабильная, что мешало нормальному освоению кидо. А с мечом было совсем глухо. Только на втором курсе он расслышал его имя, а уж о материализации Зангецу можно было только мечтать. Но Ичиго относился к этому довольно равнодушно. У него вообще ничего не могло вызвать каких-то сильных эмоций, все происходящее воспринималось через дымку отстраненности. Он не мечтал стать шинигами, и пошел в академию только для того, чтобы проще было достать еду. И, хотя он знал о специфике отрядов, ему было абсолютно все равно, в какой именно попадет он сам.  
— Куросаки Ичиго!  
— Я, — он поднялся, отвлекаясь от размышлений.  
Учитель сверился с листком, недоуменно покачал головой и с удивлением посмотрел на студента.  
— Шестой отряд. Явиться к капитану в семь часов вечера. Не вздумай опаздывать.  
По аудитории пронесся общий пораженный вздох. Все знали, что в Шестой отряд предпочитали брать представителей аристократии. Исключения бывали, тот же лейтенант Шестого сам был родом из Руконгая, но для таких исключений требовались серьезные причины, например, выдающаяся сила. Как туда могли отобрать ничем не выделяющегося Куросаки, которому все пророчили Четвертый в лучшем случае, никто понять не мог.  
— Есть! — равнодушно откликнулся Ичиго и сел на место.  
Наверное, он должен был почувствовать хоть что-то. Любопытство, интерес, волнение. Ноль. Абсолютная пустота. Ему было совершенно безразлично его внезапное назначение.  
— Ку-ро-са-ки, — зашипел ему на ухо Наоки, — признавайся, что ты такого сделал? Что в тебе особенного?  
— Ничего, — честно ответил Ичиго. — Ничего во мне особенного нет.

«— Я не уйду без тебя! — он не может бросить эту девушку здесь. Совершенно точно не может. — Ты объяснишь мне все немедленно!  
— Куросаки-кун, — она растерянно и беззащитно смотрит на него, еще больше убеждая его в правильности действий. — Ты же понимаешь, что его нельзя победить. Он… Он очень сильный. Я видела, я знаю.  
— Глупости! — он абсолютно уверен в своих силах. Он остановит, он победит, он спасет, он защитит. — Ты мне не доверяешь?  
— Куросаки-кун, — впервые за их разговор на ее лице появляется тень улыбки. — Ты же знаешь,— она не заканчивает фразу, но это и не нужно. Он знает, действительно знает, что она доверяет ему целиком и полностью. И его не пугает такое абсолютное доверие. — Но, — она вновь становится серьезной, — я, наверное, попробую, — она вдруг упрямо сжимает губы, — нет, я точно смогу уничтожить хогиоку. И тогда справиться с ним будет намного легче. Моя сила, она… — девушка замирает, на секунду задумавшись. — Я стала лучше понимать ее. И именно сейчас она пригодится больше всего.  
— Тогда я остаюсь с тобой, — решительно говорит он. Да, ее доводы кажутся ему убедительными. Он чувствует, что она говорит правду. И что это — самый лучший вариант развития событий.  
— Нет! — восклицает она. — Ты не можешь остаться, тебя убьют!  
— Посмотрим! — он чувствует, как на лице расплывается уверенная улыбка. — Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо.  
И такая надежда вспыхивает в направленном на него взгляде, что он только крепче сжимает в руке меч, готовый сделать все, что угодно, чтобы обещанное им «хорошо» наступило как можно скорее. Потому что подвести того, кто так на тебя смотрит, нельзя.»

Ичиго сел на кровати и взъерошил волосы. Последнее время сонливость накатывала на него в самых неподходящих местах, а сны были яркие, объемные и какие-то чужие. Они просто не могли принадлежать ему, в них было слишком много красок, эмоций, чувств, действий. И с каждым разом эти сны становились все четче, он уже не забывал детали, когда просыпался. Вот и сейчас Ичиго будто наяву чувствовал на себе взгляд незнакомой девушки. Мотнув головой, он резко поднялся, бросая взгляд на часы. До встречи с капитаном оставалось всего полчаса, и ему нельзя было опаздывать. Поэтому он просто постарался стереть странные сновидения из памяти.  
После распределения он не остался праздновать с однокурсниками. У него так и не появилось друзей за время обучения. Если не считать настырного Наоки, с ним даже и не общался толком никто. Наверное, его считали слишком скучным. Поэтому он тут же отправился домой, где его и настиг очередной сон. Но, несмотря на потерю времени, он все еще успевал на встречу.  
Около расположения Шестого отряда он был за пять минут до назначенного срока. Там уже взволнованно переминались с ноги на ногу еще двое бывших студентов с его потока. На него они бросили только пару презрительных взглядов, не удостоив даже приветствием. Он же, спокойно поздоровавшись с молчаливыми сокурсниками, замер в ожидании.  
Ровно в семь их пригласили в приемную.  
— До сих пор не верю, что мы сейчас увидим самого капитана Кучики, — с благоговением прошептал один из шедших впереди него. Второй только согласно кивнул, шумно сглотнув от волнения.  
— Капитан, — негромко позвал впустивший их в комнату шинигами. — Новички прибыли.  
А сам только один раз бросил взгляд на вошедших, скользнул бесшумно к столу и опустил глаза, уставившись в пол. Ичиго почувствовал какую-то неправильность в происходящем. Неуловимое ощущение фальши пробивалось даже через его привычное равнодушие. Он невольно нахмурился, не понимая, что с ним. Он опять впадал в какое-то оцепенение.

«— Ичиго, какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? — широкая ухмылка не дает обидеться на хамский вопрос. Чувствуется, что его рады видеть, что его ждали. И танцуют перед глазами пятна ярко-красных волос и четкие черные линии татуировок.»

Куросаки моргнул, возвращаясь к реальности. Пожалуй, стоило обратиться в Четвертый отряд, проверить здоровье. Галлюцинации начинали преследовать его и наяву. Это могло снизить его и так не слишком большую работоспособность. Особенно настораживало, что теперь ему начали мерещиться реальные люди. Совершенно невозможно, чтобы собранный лейтенант Шестого отряда, вытянувшийся сейчас по струнке за спиной у капитана, вел себя так со своим подчиненным.  
К счастью, недолгого отвлечения его внимания никто не заметил. Капитан дисциплинированно что-то дописал в документе и посмотрел на новичков.  
— Капитан Шестого отряда — Кучики Бьякуя, — представился он. — Это, — переведенный на секунду взгляд, указывающий на стоящего позади него человека, — Абарай Ренджи — лейтенант Шестого отряда. — Тот только слегка кивнул. — Куросаки Ичиго, — капитан не спрашивал, не уточнял, просто констатировал факт, хотя смотрел, казалось, сквозь него. — Должность — десятый офицер. Остальные — в распоряжение шестого офицера. Завтра с утра быть в расположении. Свободны.  
Куросаки четко расслышал скрежет зубов своих бывших сокурсников. И правда, у него получалась какая-то слишком головокружительная карьера. Он почувствовал легкий укол любопытства, но что-то спрашивать или уточнять не стал. Такой удаче ведь просто надо радоваться. Наверное. Вот только не получалось. У него, как всегда, ничего не получалось.

«Человек, сидящий на троне, улыбается. И с интересом рассматривает его.  
— Не ослышался ли я, Куросаки-кун? Ты предлагаешь мне свою помощь? — веселое любопытство так и сквозит в вопросе.  
— Не ослышался, — почему он так спокойно разговаривает с этим человеком? Ведь он ненавидит его. И боится. Где-то в глубине души, не показывая этого, но все же боится. И за это ненавидит еще сильнее.  
— Твоя самоуверенность граничит с наглостью, — замечает незнакомец. — Но ты заинтересовал меня. Хорошо, можешь остаться, тебя не тронут.  
— Айзен-сама, мне присмотреть за ним? — монотонный голос, пустые, неживые зеленые глаза.  
Айзен! Вот как зовут этого человека на троне. Он… Он предатель. И его надо убить. И именно поэтому надо остаться.  
— К черту! — от раздавшегося позади рыка по спине почему-то бегут мурашки. — Какого хрена оставлять его в живых?! Я сам убью его! Я не собираюсь терпеть шляющегося под боком шинигами!  
— Гриммджо, — спокойный голос Айзена прерывает поток угроз. — Ты сомневаешься в моем решении? — и воздух сразу становится тяжелее, пригибая к земле, вызывая страх на подсознательном уровне. Король показывает свою силу. — Хотя, — дышать становится легче, — это забавно. Ты не доверяешь ему? Отлично, значит, ты и будешь следить за тем, чтобы он вел себя подобающе. Но, Гриммджо, — Айзен слегка наклоняет голову, — я запрещаю его убивать. Ты понял?  
Проходит несколько томительных мгновений, прежде чем сзади раздается ответ.  
— Да.  
— Прекрасно, — Айзен по-прежнему улыбается. — Куросаки-кун, теперь это твой… друг.  
Он медленно поворачивается, и натыкается на взбешенный взгляд синих глаз и яростный оскал.  
— Ну, привет, дружок.»

Ичиго открыл глаза, чувствуя, как у него колотится сердце. Это было слишком сильно, слишком пугающе, слишком остро. Всего слишком много и одновременно. В этот раз он даже не успел дойти до кровати и отключился прямо на полу, около двери. Но даже это его настораживало не так сильно, как волна нахлынувших во сне чувств от одного единственного взгляда абсолютно незнакомого ему человека. Да и человека ли? Ичиго заметил маску пустого на его щеке.  
— Бред. Какой бред мне снится, — раздраженно пробормотал он, поднимаясь с пола.  
Немного успокоившись и побродив по комнате, он понял, что сидеть сейчас в четырех стенах не может. Планов на вечер у него, как обычно, не было, и впервые такое положение дел вызывало досаду. Но даже просто пройтись по улице казалось неплохой идеей.  
Ичиго не особо смотрел по сторонам, когда вышел на свою внеплановую прогулку, поэтому резкий окрик застал его врасплох. Он вздрогнул и оглянулся. К нему приближался капитан. Немного покопавшись в памяти, Куросаки вспомнил, как его зовут. О Зараки Кенпачи ходило много страшных слухов и историй, но Ичиго раньше с ним не сталкивался, да и как бы он это сделал? Единственная деталь всех слухов, которую никто не оспаривал, заключалась в том, что капитан Одиннадцатого отряда обращал свое внимание только на самых сильных людей. К числу которых явно не относился вчерашний выпускник.  
— Йо, — медленно протянул Кенпачи, разглядывая замершего перед ним Ичиго. — Отряд?  
— Шестой, — немного помедлив, пытаясь понять, что именно от него требуется, — ответил Куросаки. И внезапно для самого себя добавил. — Десятый офицер. Куросаки Ичиго.  
— Десятый? — ухмыльнулся Кенпачи. — Кто-то явно пытается исправить то, что натворил, — и, не пояснив странной фразы, продолжил: — Пойдешь со мной. Тренировка.  
Это был не вопрос и не предложение. А приказ капитана, пусть и другого отряда, Ичиго проигнорировать не мог. Да и не хотел, ведь ему все равно. Ему же не важно, что один из сильнейших капитанов пригласил на тренировку вчерашнего выпускника.  
Когда они дошли до казарм Одиннадцатого отряда, Куросаки немного недоуменно оглянулся и все же решился уточнить.  
— А где бокены?  
— Биться деревяшками? — Кенпачи презрительно хмыкнул. — Какая чушь!  
Ичиго еле успел выхватить меч, чтобы парировать молниеносный удар, который Зараки обрушил на него вместе с последним словом. Реяцу капитана, — тяжелая, сковывающая движения, — накатила лавиной, оглушая сильнее, чем сам выпад. Куросаки невольно пригнулся, но устоял на ногах. Он выдержал еще второй, третий, четвертый удары. Это было мало похоже на привычные тренировки. Кенпачи бил, если и не в полную силу, то от души, и Ичиго сомневался, что капитан остановит руку, если он сам не успеет отклонить очередной удар. Несмотря на то, что его пока ни разу не зацепило, все тело уже ломило от боли и напряжения. Он попытался отскочить назад, чтобы увеличить дистанцию, но Зараки не позволил этого, тут же сократив расстояние между ними. Ичиго чувствовал какую-то душную темную волну, поднимавшуюся изнутри. Это был не страх, а что-то другое. Но на самокопание у него не было ни секунды, в чем он убедился, чуть не выронив занпакто от очередного удара. Слыша скрежет металла о металл и смотря в глаза своего противника, он напрягал все свои силы, чтобы не отступить и выдержать давление. Но первым его подвело не тело, а оружие. Он услышал противный лязг, и кусок лезвия упал в пыль под ногами. Ичиго даже не успел зажмуриться, заворожено следя за острием чужого меча, приближающимся к его лицу. Но Кенпачи все-таки остановился. В каких-то миллиметрах от широко распахнутых глаз он удержал меч, помедлил очень длинное мгновение и опустил оружие.  
— Сломался, — разочарованно протянул он, не отводя взгляда от Ичиго. — Совсем сломался. Скучно, — и небрежно закинул занпакто на плечо.  
А Куросаки трясло. От пережитого возбуждения, опасности, от промелькнувшей рядом смерти и от разочарования в голосе капитана. Та самая темная волна выплеснулась в немного сумасшедшей улыбке и яростном крике. Не задумываясь о том, что остался всего лишь с каким-то обломком в руках вместо нормального оружия, он бросился на Кенпачи, инстинктивно уклонился от занесенного меча, и, поднырнув под руку противника, со всей силы вонзил остатки своего клинка ему в бок. Он был чертовски зол. Он впервые в своей жизни чувствовал такую всепоглощающую злость. Меч вошел весь полностью, по гарду. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула мысль, что он только что ранил капитана, что теперь его точно вышвырнут из отряда, что, скорее всего, заключат под стражу. А Кенпачи вздрогнул и внезапно захохотал.  
— Починим, черт возьми, обязательно починим, — довольно воскликнул Зараки. — Починим мы твой меч, мальчишка!  
Ичиго не успел увернуться от тяжелого кулака, ударом которого Кенпачи отшвырнул его от себя. Капитан явно не рассчитал силу, потому что Куросаки всем телом врезался в стену казармы и, чувствуя, как сознание медленно уплывает, сполз на землю, провожаемый смехом капитана.

«Он пригибается, скользя в сторону, а стена, рядом с которой он стоял, рассыпается в пыль. Обломки побольше с грохотом падают на пол. По тому тоже уже расходятся трещины, вся комната грозит оказаться под завалом через несколько минут.  
— Я смотрю, ты совсем не слушаешься своего хозяина? — с чего это ему так весело? Непрошеная улыбка сама появляется на лице, он действительно доволен всем происходящим.  
— Он мне не хозяин! — рык раздается совсем рядом, и тут же следует очередной разрушительный удар. — Да я тебя и не убиваю. Пока.  
Он не успевает увернуться от очередного куска стены, падающего на него, поэтому просто разрубает его пополам, пытаясь направить один из обломком в нагло ухмыляющегося противника. Тот небрежно отбивает его на подлете и вновь кидается в драку. Сильный удар в живот сбивает дыхание, заставляет согнуться, и отмахнуться мечом почти вслепую, уже позже осознавая, что все-таки попал в цель. Однако Гриммджо это не останавливает, и, слегка мотнув головой, стряхивая кровь, заливающую глаза, он всей массой обрушивается на него, локтем придавливая шею. Воздуха не хватает, сверху на лицо капает чужая кровь, а дурацкая улыбка так и не сходит с лица. Он что, сумасшедший?  
— Ты что, сумасшедший? — озвучивает его мысли вслух Гриммджо, слегка ослабляя захват и позволяя вдохнуть немного кислорода. — Нахрена ты здесь остался? Что ты задумал?  
— Не твое… дело, — с трудом выговаривает он, и одним резким движением сбрасывает с себя противника.  
— Значит, продолжим. Пока я не выбью из тебя правду, — Гриммджо ухмыляется и поводит плечами, разминаясь.  
— Попробуй, — смеется он в ответ, покрепче сжимая в руке меч. — Бан-кай!»

Ичиго сквозь сон почувствовал чьи-то руки около своей шеи, и с силой отбросил их, садясь на постели и лихорадочно шаря по ней руками в поисках оружия.  
— Вы так энергичны, Куросаки-сан. Я вижу, что вам уже лучше.  
Ичиго оглянулся и тут же втянул голову в плечи. Капитана Унохану знали и уважали все шинигами. Сам он ее видел всего несколько раз, она проводила в Академии пару уроков. Но он прекрасно помнил иррациональную панику, которая охватила его, когда он не смог ответить на один из ее вопросов. Осмотревшись по сторонам, Ичиго понял, что находится в одной из казарм Четвертого отряда. Кенпачи, конечно, здорово его отделал, но Куросаки и не думал, что его лечением займется лично капитан. Поэтому даже не сказал «спасибо», а только сидел и глупо хлопал глазами.  
— Как приятно видеть благодарных пациентов, — улыбнулась Унохана.  
Ичиго вскочил с постели и отвесил глубокий поклон.  
— Спасибо большое за то, что вылечили меня, капитан Унохана! — выпалил он, не переставая кланяться и чувствуя, как покрывается потом от страха.  
— Не за что, это моя работа, — все так же благожелательно ответила капитан. — Куросаки-сан? Можно задать вам один вопрос?  
— Да. Да, конечно, можно, — быстро разрешил Ичиго и на всякий случай поклонился еще раз.  
— Вы в последнее время не теряли сознание? Без какой-либо видимой причины?  
— Нет, — не раздумывая, ответил Ичиго. И это было странно. Не так давно он сам хотел пойти поговорить насчет своих то ли снов, то ли обмороков. Но вот сейчас, на прямой вопрос, солгал. Ему почему-то совершенно не хотелось, чтобы кто-то, пусть даже капитан Четвертого отряда, копался в его голове.  
— Это очень хорошо, Куросаки-сан, — вновь улыбнулась Унохана. И Ичиго абсолютно точно понял — она знает, что он соврал. — Если вдруг вас что-то начнет беспокоить, сразу же обращайтесь.  
— Обязательно, — кивнул Ичиго. Он не мог разобраться в поведении капитана, но, кажется, она даже осталась довольна его враньем. Во всяком случае, паники от ее слов у него больше не было.  
— Тогда вы свободны, Куросаки-сан, — Унохана отвернулась и направилась к двери.  
Ичиго вздохнул и, оглядевшись, заметил на тумбочке рядом с постелью свой меч. Он был абсолютно целым. И тут же он вспомнил, что ранил Кенпачи.  
— Капитан Унохана, — окликнул он ее. — А как же?.. Капитан Зараки… Мой занпакто… Я…  
— Ах да, — она замерла на пороге, — Капитан Зараки просил передать, что в его отряде тоже свободно место десятого офицера.  
— Странно, — Ичиго растерянно заморгал.  
— Меня это тоже удивило, — кивнула Унохана. — Обычно тем, кто смог его ранить, капитан Зараки предлагает место шестого офицера, — и продолжила, не обращая внимания на совсем ошарашенного Ичиго. — А ваш занпакто восстановился сразу же после того, как я восполнила у вас потерю реяцу. О чем вы бы и сами догадались, если бы внимательно слушали мои лекции в Академии, — Ичиго покрылся мурашками и уставился в пол. — Всего доброго, Куросаки-сан.  
Только когда Унохана покинула помещение, Ичиго расслабился и плюхнулся обратно на постель, задумчиво крутя в руках целый меч. Ему явно опять требовалось на свежий воздух, чтобы прояснить голову. Судя по всему, на лечении он пробыл всю ночь, а значит уже скоро ему надо быть в расположении своего отряда. Но время в запасе еще оставалось, как раз хватит, чтобы успеть заскочить в свою комнату.  
Однако около дверей дома его уже ждали.  
— Доброе утро, Куросаки-кун. Вышел на рассвете прогуляться? — шинигами повернулся к нему лицом и Ичиго отскочил в сторону.  
— Ты! Что ты здесь делаешь? — выпалил он, вытаскивая меч.  
— Оя? — незваный гость склонил голову к плечу, не переставая улыбаться. И от этой улыбки становилось не по себе. — Разве мы знакомы?  
Ичиго растерянно опустил меч и потер лоб. Он и правда впервые видел этого человека, но почему-то рефлекторно схватился за оружие.  
— Нет, — выдавил он из себя. Перед незнакомцем он извиняться не хотел.  
— Тогда позволь представиться — Ичимару Гин, шестой офицер Шестого отряда. Многовато шестерок, да? — шинигами с как будто приклеенной к лицу улыбкой сделал шаг к Ичиго, и тот опять отскочил в сторону.  
— Ты какой-то нервный, Куросаки-кун. И так неласково встречаешь гостей, тем более — старше по званию.  
Ичиго не мог толком понять, что с ним творится, но то, что ведет он себя глупо, было ясно. Усилием воли он заставил себя убрать меч в ножны и постарался не дергаться, когда Ичимару подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо.  
— Так-то лучше, — удовлетворенно кивнул Гин. — А у нас с тобой задание.  
— Бьякуя мне ничего не говорил, — мрачно заметил Ичиго, борясь с желанием сбросить руку Ичимару со своего плеча. Улыбка Гина стала еще шире, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше. Он явно видел напряжение Ичиго и как будто специально продолжал держать его, наслаждаясь чужим неудобством.  
— Капитан Кучики, ты же именно так хотел его назвать? — рука на плече чуть сжалась, и Ичиго ясно осознал, что Ичимару может переломать ему кости одним движением, не особо напрягаясь. — Достаточно того, что он сказал о задании мне, — Гин наконец отошел от Куросаки, позволяя тому вздохнуть свободнее. — Мы направляемся в Генсей. Патрулирование.  
— Что? Но в Академии говорили, что патрулированием занимаются только офицеры, — Ичиго запнулся, понимая, что опять выставил себя дураком. — Когда мы отправляемся?  
— Прямо сейчас, Куросаки-кун, — Ичимару вытащил меч, от чего Ичиго опять невольно насторожился, и воткнул его в пустое пространство перед собой. Это выглядело странно и нелепо, но после поворота лезвия перед ними раскрылся проход.  
— Добро пожаловать в сенкаймон, — дурашливо поклонился Гин, делая приглашающий жест рукой. Все-таки он очень раздражал Ичиго. И внешностью, и поведением, и словами. Бросив на него косой взгляд, Куросаки вошел в проход, с интересом осматриваясь. Ичимару проскользнул мимо него и скрылся впереди.  
— Я бы на твоем месте немного поторопился, Куросаки-кун, — раздался его насмешливый голос издалека.  
— Что? — договорить Ичиго не успел, потому что сзади раздался шум и показался яркий свет. Обернувшись, он впал на пару секунд в ступор, рассматривая несущегося на него монстра, а потом с воплем рванул вслед за Ичимару. Пожалуй, это была его лучшая пробежка, такой скорости он еще ни разу в жизни не развивал . Когда ему уже начало казаться, что монстр наступает ему на пятки, впереди показался выход, и Ичиго рыбкой вынырнул из сенкаймона, естественно, не успев проверить, куда он попадет.  
Поэтому для него оказался сюрпризом тот факт, что он завис в воздухе на высоте нескольких километров над землей. Издав еще один вопль, он начал падать, но внезапно его дернуло вверх, и он остановился.  
— Оп! Поймал, — Ичимару держал его за шкирку, как котенка. Ичиго хотел взбрыкнуть, но, бросив взгляд вниз, передумал.  
— Опусти меня на землю! — возмущенно завопил он, покачиваясь на ветру.  
— Куросаки-кун, почему бы тебе не вспомнить занятия в Академии? И перестать изображать из себя беспомощного ребенка?  
— Я не умею контролировать реяцу! — покраснев от стыда, выпалил Ичиго. — Отпусти!  
— Вот как? — Гин вздохнул. — Хорошо, — и разжал руку.  
— Черт! — выдохнул Куросаки, рассматривая приближающуюся землю. — Как же я его ненавижу! — он поднял голову. — Слышишь? Я тебя ненавижу! — он притормозил, оттолкнувшись ногами от воздуха, и остановился напротив Гина. — Ты специально это сделал! Хотя я и сказал, что… — Ичиго внезапно замер.  
— А говорил, не умеешь, — усмехнулся Ичимару.  
Ичиго прошелся перед ним, с удивлением понимая, что это очень просто и даже пару раз подпрыгнул, убеждаясь в своих силах.  
— Где мы? — решил он перевести тему, разглядывая город под ними.  
— Каракура, — лаконично ответил Гин. — Пошли.  
Ичиго следовал за Ичимару и пытался разобраться в своих чувствах. Он крутил в голове прозвучавшее название, и все больше убеждался, что слышал его раньше. Нахмурившись, он попробовал вспомнить, когда и где, но в висках заломило, голова разболелась, и он почувствовал, что начинает терять опору под ногами, упуская контроль над реяцу. Глубоко вздохнув и успокоившись, он догнал ушедшего вперед Гина, решив разобраться во всем попозже, хотя бы тогда, когда окажется на твердой земле, и, желательно, в одиночестве.  
— Ты ничего не замечаешь, Куросаки-кун? — Ичимару остановился и как будто прислушивался к чему-то.  
Ичиго насторожился и повернулся налево.  
— Что-то… Что-то есть в той стороне, — неуверенно ответил он.  
— Молодец, — кивнул Гин. — Нам туда.  
— А что там?  
— Пустой. Очень сильный пустой.  
Ичиго проглотил глупый вопрос, смогут ли они с ним справиться и просто сосредоточился, готовясь к бою. Но чем больше они приближались к предполагаемому пустому, тем больше недоумевал Куросаки. Эта духовная сила казалась очень знакомой и даже практически не враждебной. При попытке вспомнить, кому она принадлежит, в висках опять стреляла боль, а сейчас Ичиго совсем не хотелось терять контроль над своей силой. Но ведь прямо чувствовалось, что ответ где-то рядом, совсем близко…  
— Хэй! Какие люди! — Ичиго замер, когда раздался этот знакомый голос. Он и боялся, и хотел повернуться посмотреть на того, кому он принадлежал. Любопытство победило, и медленно развернувшись на месте, он встретился взглядом с насмешливыми синими глазами.  
— Не может быть, — прошептал он, разглядывая свой оживший сон. Он был точно таким же, каким помнил его Куросаки по своим видениям — высокий, с невыносимо яркими голубыми волосами и маской пустого на щеке. И, как осознал Ичиго, опустив взгляд чуть ниже, с дырой пустого на животе. Как более мелкую деталь Куросаки еще отметил шрам на груди. Ичиго ничего не понимал, меч ходуном ходил у него в руках, он никак не мог придти в себя, широко открытыми глазами продолжая всматриваться в такого знакомого незнакомца, пытаясь найти хоть одно отличие от того, кто ему снился последние дни.  
— Шинигами, какими судьбами? — ухмыльнулся пустой, расслабленно покачиваясь с носка на пятку и не вынимая рук из карманов. — Впрочем, неважно, — тут же продолжил он и резко сорвался с места, одним сильным ударом вышибая из Ичиго весь воздух. Тот даже занпакто махнуть не успел, отлетая в сторону, и еле поднимаясь после этого на дрожащие и подгибающиеся ноги. Только для того, чтобы поймать еще один удар в голову, такой, что перед глазами заплясали звездочки. Он абсолютно потерял ориентацию в пространстве, придя в себя только приземлившись спиной на какую-то крышу. Кое-как собрав в кучу разъезжающиеся конечности и задыхаясь от кашля, он приподнялся, опираясь на меч.  
— Куросаки-кун, — раздался сзади абсолютно спокойный и чуть насмешливый голос Ичимару. — Позволь тебе немного помочь…  
— Давно пора, — рявкнул Ичиго, сплевывая кровь из разбитой губы.  
— …советом.  
— Советом? — возмутился Куросаки, не отводя взгляда от замершего невдалеке пустого. Он больше не обманывался его расслабленной позой, ожидая нападения в любой момент.  
— Именно, — подтвердил Гин. — Используй банкай.  
— Какой банкай?! — Ичиго даже растерялся от такого предложения. Он же никогда… «Бан-кай!», — вспомнил он собственный голос из снов.  
Если он встретил человека, который ему снился, значит, он сможет использовать и ту силу, которая ему снилась? Это была какая-то странная и совершенно неправильная логика, но Ичиго уцепился за нее. Стать сильнее… Раньше он не особенно задумывался об этом и не понимал, почему. Как можно удовлетворяться тем, что есть, и не стремиться к большему? А если бы ему надо было кого-то защитить, а он не смог бы? И именно эта мысль испугала его больше всего, и именно она заставила прикрыть глаза, отстраняясь от внешнего мира. Он тихо позвал свой меч. Но тот молчал. Он не слышал Ичиго. И Куросаки опять разозлился. «Зангецу!», — закричал он мысленно, уже не зовя, не прося, а приказывая прийти на зов и отдать, вернуть ему силу! И что-то дрогнуло внутри, он пронесся мимо странных перевернутых небоскребов и с неба прозвучал торжествующий голос: «Наконец-то!».  
Ичиго открыл глаза, вытянул вперед руку с занпакто и четко, уверенно произнес.  
— Бан-кай!  
Взметнулась реяцу, охватывая его, облачая в черный плащ, и меч в руке потемнел, вытянулся в изящное хищное лезвие. И легкий звон цепочки поставил завершающий штрих на перевоплощении.  
— Гриммджо! — зарычал Ичиго, срываясь с места. Пустой оскалился в улыбке, жадно шаря взглядом по своему противнику и с шумом втягивая воздух.  
— Куросаки! — не менее яростно ответил он на крик Ичиго, мчась навстречу.  
Лязг мечей, тяжелое дыхание, разлетающиеся искры, вспышки реяцу, запах крови — это было очень знакомо. Тело само реагировало, инстинктивно уворачивалось и атаковало. А Ичиго не мог перестать смотреть в глаза противника. Они тоже были очень знакомыми, и в них не было свойственным пустым жажды убийства, в них сквозило нетерпение, насмешка и… радость? От неуместности такой эмоции Куросаки замешкался на секунду и пропустил сильный удар, вновь отбросивший его на крышу.  
— Эй, — пустой закинул меч на плечо, — он что-то слабоват, — и Ичиго понял, что он обращается не к нему.  
— Видел бы ты его неделю назад, Гриммджо. Все было совсем запущено, — легкомысленно отозвался Гин, так и не прикоснувшийся к своему мечу.  
— Ичимару! — обвиняющее воскликнул Ичиго. — Я знал! Ты… Ты предатель! Как и Айзен!  
— Видишь? Уже не так плохо, — прокомментировал пылкое выступление Гин.  
Ичиго не успел отреагировать на довольно подлый удар пустого со спины, и распластался на крыше, чувствуя, как по виску стекает кровь, а перед глазами все начинает плыть.  
— Я сам с ним разберусь, — сообщил Гриммджо, приземляясь рядом с лежащим Куросаки и пинком в голову добивая его.  
— Как хочешь, — успел он услышать ответ Гина перед тем, как окончательно потерял сознание.

«Они встречаются только спустя месяц, до этого за их передвижениями слишком пристально следят. Но сейчас, убедившись, что за ними никто не наблюдает, они, наконец, могут поговорить.  
— Я знаю, где он хранит ее, — тихо говорит Орихиме. — Я видела.  
— Отлично, пошли, проводишь, — тут же реагирует он.  
— Нет, подожди, Куросаки-кун, — Иноуэ протягивает руку, но так и не решается коснуться его. — Надо идти, когда Айзена не будет.  
— Я отвлеку его, и ты уничтожишь хогиоку, — нетерпеливо говорит он.  
— Но, Куросаки-кун… Остальная Эспада, Улькиорра… — ее голос утихает.  
— Я не боюсь их, — хмурится он.  
— А зря, — раздается голос от двери.  
Он резко разворачивается и видит Гриммджо.  
— Как ты?..  
— Вы такие идиоты, — ухмыляется Гриммджо. — Неужели вы думали, что вам действительно позволят спокойно разгуливать по Лас Ночес?  
— Я не чувствовала приближения духовной силы, — растерянно бормочет Орихиме.  
— Неудивительно, — вновь усмехается арранкар и направляется к ним.  
— Стой, — тут же поднимает он меч, заслоняя девушку.  
— Да убери ты эту зубочистку, Куросаки, — небрежно отмахивается Гриммджо. — Почему ты, думаешь, постоянно мне проигрываешь? С тобой даже драться в таком состоянии неинтересно, — и видя недоумение на их лицах, лениво поясняет. — На вас обоих ограничители реяцу, разработка Заэля, чтоб его. Поэтому вы и не заметили моего присутствия, пока обсуждали тут свои коварные планы.  
Он лихорадочно обдумывает варианты следующих действий. Насчет ограничителей Ичиго верит сразу, он и сам чувствовал неясное беспокойство из-за уменьшившихся сил. Он не понимает, когда их успели на них нацепить, и главное, как их теперь снять? Последний вопрос он невольно задает вслух.  
— Очень просто. Они совсем неглубоко под кожей, и, если знать, где именно они находятся, то вырезать легче легкого, — с готовностью объясняет Гриммджо. И, довольно оскалившись, добавляет. — Я, например, знаю.  
— Ты поможешь нам, Гриммджо-сан? — вдруг набирается смелости спросить Орихиме, складывая руки в умоляющем жесте.  
— Иноуэ, не глупи, — обрывает он ее.  
— И правда, абсолютно идиотское предложение, — соглашается Гриммджо. — Тем более странно, что я на него согласен.  
— Что? — он хмурится. — Почему?  
— Потому что ты мой! — когда арранкар успел так близко подойти к нему? Он выдыхает эти слова прямо ему на ухо. — А Айзен мне мешает! — Гриммджо отступает от него, оставляя в растерянности. — Логично, что я сначала вместе с вами устраню эту помеху, а потом смогу, наконец, убить тебя, Куросаки, — прислонившись к стене, он прислушивается к чему-то. — Скоро сюда заявится Улькиорра. Слушайте и запоминайте — хогиоку нихрена не там, где вы думаете. Все остальное — потом, — Гриммджо внимательно смотрит на них, а после ухмыляется и бросает: — Кыш!»

В этот раз Ичиго приходил в себя медленно. Все еще слыша эхо последних слов, все еще ощущая жар чужого дыхания на щеке, он открыл глаза, не в силах понять, где он. Границы сна и яви совершенно стерлись, когда первым, кого он увидел, оказался расслабленно привалившийся к стене какой-то пещеры Гриммджо.  
— Ты! — Куросаки хотел сказать это твердо, но получилось хрипло и невнятно.  
— Я, Куросаки, я, — откликнулся Гриммджо и, оттолкнувшись от стены, подошел к нему вплотную.  
Ичиго попытался отодвинуться в сторону, но легкая боль в запястьях и звон металла заставили его поднять голову и убедиться, что его руки прикованы к стене крепкой цепью.  
— Ты… — немного растерянно повторил он, как будто не ожидал от врага такой подлости. Да и от врага ли? Ведь только что он обещал помочь им. Ичиго тряхнул головой, пытаясь отделить ставшие слишком живыми сны от реальности.  
— Куросаки, ты такой заторможенный, — с отвращением сказал Гриммджо. — Где ярость? Попытки вырваться? Вопли, что никогда не проиграешь?  
Ичиго, слушая его, понял, что все эти действия и совершал бы тот человек из его снов, что именно так бы себя и вел. И уже порвал бы эти цепи и вцепился в пустого, даже голыми руками пытаясь вырвать победу.  
Гриммджо вздохнул и вытащил из кармана какой-то деревянный прямоугольник на цепочке. Точнее, не совсем прямоугольник, а…  
— Это мое! — Ичиго впервые рванулся в цепях, пытаясь забрать эту вещь. — Верни! Немедленно!  
— Да? — прищурился Гриммджо. — А что это?  
— Это… — Куросаки нахмурился, вспоминая. — Это… — и застонал от сильнейшей боли в голове, его начало трясти, все тело стало ватным, перед глазами заплясали яркие всполохи, но он упорно пытался выговорить. — Это… — изо рта потекла струйка крови из прокушенной губы, он бился в цепях. — Это…  
— Хватит! — резкая пощечина привела его в себя, и он обмяк, расслабляясь, чувствуя, как боль отступает. — Хватит, — уже мягче произнес Гриммджо и положил прохладную ладонь на пылающий лоб Ичиго. — Достаточно, Куросаки.  
— Я не помню, — беспомощно сказал Ичиго, поднимая растерянные глаза на пустого. — Я не помню, Гриммджо. Я ничего не понимаю. Мне снятся странные сны. Я там живу чужой жизнью, — все то, что он не захотел рассказывать капитану Четвертого отряда, он сейчас выплескивал на пустого, быстро, глотая слова и фразы, пытаясь выговориться, объяснить, ожидая понимания и помощи. — Там я сильный, я умею драться, я умею чувствовать. Мне снится девушка, рыжая, ее зовут Иноуэ. Я хочу ей помочь. Мне снится странное место, пустое, там все белое, неживое. Я видел Айзена, я знаю, что он предатель, мне надо его убить, но я не могу. Почему-то… Почему-то не получается. И мне снишься ты. Я не понимаю, кто ты. Враг? Ты обещал помочь. Ты помог? Ты… — Ичиго запнулся, увидев довольную улыбку Гриммджо.  
— Я тебе снюсь, говоришь? — вкрадчиво уточнил он. — Тогда спи, ублюдок! — и ударил, сильно, прямо в челюсть, так, что голова Ичиго мотнулась назад, а в глазах потемнело.

«Ему жарко. Он хватает ртом густой, горячий воздух, захлебываясь им и своими стонами. И мечется в горячке, вздрагивая под обжигающими прикосновениями чужих рук. Ему тяжело. Он упирается в пол непослушными руками, выгибаясь под навалившимся сверху телом. И опускает голову, облизывая пересохшие губы. Ему стыдно. Он смаргивает выступившие слезы и чувствует струйки пота, стекающие по пылающим щекам. И утыкается лбом в сгиб локтя, когда руки все-таки подламываются. Падает грудью на пол и всхлипывает, когда чужой язык широким мазком проходится по его шее. Ему хорошо. Он плавится в ощущениях, звуках, запахах и прикосновениях. Он слушает свои собственные стоны и чужое рваное дыхание. Чувствует дрожь прижимающегося к нему тела и бешеный стук своего сердца. А потом его резко разворачивают, поднимая с пола, и он видит спутанные голубые волосы и горящие страстью синие глаза.  
— Куросаки, — рычат ему на ухо, царапая щеку костяной маской, и он запрокидывает голову, кричит, чувствуя, как в него медленно, по сантиметру входит чужой член, и подается навстречу, цепляясь за шею Гриммджо.»

— Гриммджо, — выдохнул Ичиго, не открывая глаз.  
— Я смотрю, тебе снится что-то интересное, — тихий голос показался продолжением сна, и Куросаки просто кивнул и потянулся всем телом за прикосновением. А Гриммджо легко провел рукой по его щеке, спустился на шею, и крепко схватив ее, впился в губы жестким поцелуем. Ичиго распахнул глаза и дернулся, зазвенев цепью, понимая, что сон кончился и все происходящее очень даже реально. И прикусывающие его нижнюю губу зубы Гриммджо, и его язык, по хозяйски слизывающий выступившую после укуса кровь, и сжимающаяся на шее рука — это все происходит не с кем-то чужим, это происходит с ним, здесь и сейчас. И именно у него по всему телу разливается тепло, сворачиваясь клубком в низу живота, и сбивается дыхание от резкого, болезненно нахлынувшего возбуждения. Ичиго мотнул головой, прерывая поцелуй.  
— Стой, — хрипло приказал он. — Прекрати немедленно!  
— А то что? — насмешливо спросил Гриммджо, издевательски неторопливо распахивая косоде на груди Ичиго.  
Куросаки с силой дернул цепи, пытаясь освободить руки, и услышал тихий смешок пустого.  
— Не старайся, силенок не хватит, — и, словно в доказательство его беспомощности, Гриммджо опустил руку, накрывая ладонью пах Ичиго.  
Куросаки вжался в стену, изгибаясь, но это не помогло избежать прикосновений. А рука Гриммджо забралась под хакама, становясь все наглее, и прошлась по обнаженному животу. Ичиго вздрогнул, чувствуя, как краснеет не столько от гнева, сколько от стыда за то, что его член начал наливаться кровью, остро реагируя на каждое чужое движение.  
— Хватит! — рявкнул он. — Хватит! — и захлебнулся стоном, когда Гриммджо провел пальцем по чувствительной коже головки.  
— Нет, Куросаки, — хрипло возразил Гриммджо. — Я тебя так выебу, что ты либо забудешь, как тебя зовут окончательно, либо вспомнишь, черт возьми, все вспомнишь, понял? — крепко обхватив его член, он сделал несколько размашистых движений вверх-вниз, приноравливаясь, и начал резко, жестко дрочить ему.  
Ичиго только хватал ртом воздух, вздрагивая от каждого движения и глотая стоны. Он опустил голову и схватился за цепь обоими руками, пытаясь хотя бы болью от врезавшихся в ладони звеньев отвлечься от волн удовольствия, накатывающих на него. Но Гриммджо схватил его за волосы свободной рукой, заставляя поднять голову.  
— Нет, Куросаки, — зашептал он, — Смотри на меня. Ты должен видеть и осознавать, что именно я, Гриммджо Джаггерджак, сейчас дрочу тебе. И именно я через пять минут буду тебя трахать, понял?  
Ичиго смотрел в ставшие почти черными глаза пустого, и понимал, что его начинает вести. Весь окружающий мир сузился до этих глаз и до горячей руки в паху. Он хватался за цепи уже не для того, чтобы отвлечься, а чтобы удержаться на слабеющих ногах. И все копившееся напряжение последних дней и последних минут выплеснулось в протяжном стоне и крупной дрожи, пронзившей все тело во время разрядки. Он обессиленно обвис на цепях, считая звездочки перед глазами. Гриммджо не преминул воспользоваться его слабостью и в пару быстрых рассчитанных движений освободил его от одежды. Ичиго очнулся, только почувствовав, как обнаженную спину холодит каменная стена, к которой он был прикован.  
— А сейчас ты раздвинешь ноги, и я тебя выебу, — будничным тоном сообщил ему Гриммджо.  
Куросаки прищурил глаза, чувствуя, что такая постановка вопроса ему не нравится. Непонятно, что именно его задело — то ли нарочитая грубость, то ли равнодушие, сквозившее во фразе, но этот арранкар, — память услужливо подсказала определение нетипичного пустого, — вел себя слишком нагло. Слегка потянув цепь, он выдернул ее из стены и одним движением порвал, освобождая руки. Чтобы тут же вцепиться ими в шею Гриммджо.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил он, слегка сжимая пальцы.  
— Абсолютно! — оскалился Гриммджо и почти без замаха ударил его в грудь.  
Выдохнув от неожиданности, Ичиго усмехнулся в ответ и, резко дернув его на себя, впечатал кулак в живот, чуть выше дыры. Несколько минут они обменивались неуклюжими ударами, топчась на одном месте, а потом Гриммджо изогнулся как кошка и пнул Куросаки в бедро. Ичиго взмахнул одной рукой, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но Гриммджо всей массой навалился на него, и они вместе рухнули на пол. Некоторое время они катались по земле, пытаясь то ударить друг друга, то поцеловать, то укусить, но, вновь воспользовавшись преимуществом в весе, Гриммджо придавил Ичиго, заламывая ему руку за спину, практически выворачивая плечо, и цапнул собственнически за загривок. Куросаки взвыл, дернулся, пытаясь свободной рукой оттолкнуться от земли, но Гриммджо рыкнул, вновь впечатывая его в пол лицом, и протиснул ногу между его бедер, потершись уже давно вставшим членом о задницу.  
— Я же говорил, что уверен, — с трудом переводя дыхание, пробормотал он на ухо Ичиго. А тому уже было плевать. Возбуждение накатило с новой силой, он сам уже извивался под Гриммджо, пытаясь прижаться как можно ближе. Все мысли из головы пропали, она была пустой и звонкой, остались только животные инстинкты.  
Гриммджо, умудрившись так и не отпустить Ичиго, избавился от одежды, и теперь терся об него, шумно вздыхая от каждого движения Куросаки под ним. А потом он с силой надавил на губы Ичиго, проскальзывая пальцами в рот. Тот, не понимая, что от него требуется, сначала вцепился в них зубами, слушая раздраженное шипение Гриммджо, и только после этого облизал. Мстительно ущипнув его напоследок за губу, Гриммджо вытащил влажные пальцы и, проведя ими по спине и ягодицам, вставил сразу два, не особо напрягаясь подготовкой. Ичиго рванулся, хрипло выругался и вновь затих, уткнувшись лбом в прохладный пол. И только вздрагивал от коротких неглубоких толчков внутри, поминутно облизывая пересыхающие губы. Гриммджо не отличался долготерпением, поэтому вытащил пальцы довольно быстро и одним плавным движением вогнал свой член в Ичиго почти наполовину. Куросаки вскинулся, зарычал и заскреб пальцами по земле, сдирая кожу в кровь от дикой, разрывающей боли, но Гриммджо, не давая ему передохнуть, толкнулся глубже и замер. Ичиго тяжело дышал и старался не шевелиться, привыкая к новым ощущениям, а потом на пробу слегка приподнялся, и этого движения хватило, чтобы Гриммджо тут же сорвался. Отпустив руку Ичиго, он вцепился ему в бедра, полностью натягивая на себя, и, задавая бешеный темп, начал вбиваться в него, то почти полностью вынимая член, то вставляя так глубоко, что яйцами прижимался к ягодицам. Ичиго давился стонами, сбивался с дыхания, скреб руками по земле, то вскидывал голову, то опускал ее, прижимаясь щекой к полу, никак не мог поймать ритм и прогибался совсем невпопад чужим движениям.  
— Мой! — рычал Гриммджо, до синяков стискивая его бедра. — Мой! Ты мой, Куросаки!  
И реальность разлетелась на тысячу кусочков вместе с последним, особенно яростным, толчком и небрежным прикосновением к члену. Ичиго кричал, содрогаясь в судорогах ослепительного оргазма, он кричал, чувствуя, как что-то внутри рвется, освобождая скрытую часть него. Он кричал, и в рассыпавшейся реальности начали возникать все новые и новые картинки.  
Дом. Мать. Отец. Карин. Юзу. Школа. Тацки. Кейго. Иноуэ. Чад. Духи. Рукия. Пустые. Зангецу. Ренджи. Бьякуя. Общество душ. Капитаны. Айзен. Арранкары. Улькиорра. Гриммджо.  
Каждое всплывающее слово раскрывало новые истории, чувства, отношения, действия.  
И, когда он обессиленно рухнул на землю, весь хоровод несвязных картинок и обрывков фраз сложился в одно целое. В его жизнь.  
Распластавшись на полу, он широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел в никуда, заново переживая и осмысливая все, с ним произошедшее. Бережно сортируя и выстраивая в памяти каждое забытое воспоминание. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он удовлетворенно вздохнул, выныривая из прошлого.  
— Гриммджо, — он повернул голову и посмотрел на растянувшегося рядом арранкара. — Спасибо.  
— Херня, — вяло отмахнулся тот. — Я десять лет мечтал опять выебать тебя. Я просто не мог упустить подвернувшуюся возможность.  
— Сколько? — Ичиго резко сел, слегка поморщившись от пронзившей тело боли. — Сколько прошло времени?  
— Десять лет, Куросаки, — Гриммджо спокойно и серьезно смотрел на него. — Десять чертовски долгих лет.  
Ичиго откинулся обратно на землю, переваривая услышанное. В Обществе душ годы летели незаметно, там вообще было сложно уследить за временем.  
— Гриммджо, слушай, я вспомнил почти все, кроме того, как я умер. Я смог убить Айзена? Иноуэ… Она в порядке? — Ичиго догадывался, что, если все шинигами, да и Каракура целы, то, скорее всего, Айзен мертв, но он хотел знать это точно.  
— Девка в безопасности, — хмыкнул Гриммджо, понимая, что это волнует Куросаки больше всего. — А вот Айзен… Ты его не убил.  
— Что? — вновь вскинулся Ичиго. — Тогда где он сейчас?  
— Мертв. Но убил его не ты.  
— А кто? Я плохо помню последний день. Помню, что мы сражались с ним вдвоем, потом подоспела остальная Эспада, а потом провал, я не помню даже, кто меня убил.  
— Сражались, — Гриммджо поморщился. — Это было больше похоже на избиение младенцев. Айзен раскидал нас, как котят. Я пытался отвлечь его внимание, чтобы эта девка смогла уничтожить хогиоку, тогда бы у нас хоть какой-то шанс появился, но тут примчался Улькиорра и мне настал полный пиздец, — он помолчал. — А потом ты превратился в пустого. И тебя убил Ичимару.  
— Я так и знал, что без этой хитрой твари не обошлось, — воскликнул Ичиго.  
— Скажи этой твари спасибо, — вдруг резко оборвал его Гриммджо, и, потянувшись, сел. — Если бы тебя убил кто-то другой, ты бы сдох с концами. А он отправил тебя в ваше долбанное Общество душ.  
— Так в итоге Айзена убил ты? — перевел тему Ичиго, потому что точно не собирался говорить спасибо убившему его человеку.  
— Ха, — Гриммджо скривился. — К тому времени, как ты сдох, я валялся в углу с переломанными костями и дышал через раз. Айзена тоже убил Ичимару.  
— Что? — вот теперь Ичиго удивился по-настоящему. — Но почему?  
— Да хрен его знает, что они там не поделили, — раздраженно огрызнулся Гриммджо. — Только факт в том, что он внезапно рубанул его мечом, одним ударом разворотил грудь и вытащил хогиоку. Швырнул девке и, когда та его уничтожила, добил полудохлого Айзена. Эспада и остальные арранкары с ним связываться не стали и сбежали. Вот такой вот внезапный счастливый, блядь, конец.  
Ичиго лежал и переваривал неожиданные новости, но его отвлекло какое-то шипение и шорохи, а потом он начал слышать обрывки фраз.  
— Что это? — он огляделся в поисках источника шума.  
— А, — Гриммджо потянулся к своей разбросанной одежде, покопался в ней и вытащил удостоверение временного шинигами. — Эта хрень иногда так делает.  
— Странно. При мне оно себя так не вело, — Ичиго забрал знакомую вещь и покрутил ее в руках. — Кстати, а у тебя оно откуда?  
— Да так, — пожал плечами Гриммджо. — Ичимару подкинул.  
— Что-то ты очень сдружился с ним, — проворчал Ичиго.  
— Ревнуешь, Куросаки? — засмеялся Гриммджо и тут же получил локтем в бок.  
— Пошел ты, — беззлобно огрызнулся Ичиго, прислушиваясь к неясным голосам, звучащим из удостоверения.  
— Срочно… Третий отряд к главным… Быстрее… Они уже внутри… Просто убивают… Слишком сильны… В Четвертый… Эти квинси… Исполнять приказ… Лейтенант мертв…  
— У них что-то случилось, — встревожено сказал Ичиго. — На Общество душ напали!  
Он вскочил на ноги и бросился одеваться. Заметив свой меч, прислоненный к стене, он облегченно вздохнул и, схватив его, привычно закинул за спину. Обернувшись к выходу, он наткнулся на мрачного Гриммджо, который тоже уже успел натянуть свои вещи.  
— Надо спешить! Чтобы успеть помочь им, — объяснил Ичиго.  
— Нет, — резко отказался арранкар.  
— Ну да, конечно, — Куросаки растерянно потер лоб. — Ты же не можешь отправиться в Общество душ. Извини, но мне надо идти. Я вернусь попозже. Обязательно.  
— Я сказал нет! — рявкнул Гриммджо. — Ты никуда не пойдешь!  
— Слушай, — Ичиго начинал закипать. — Отойди с дороги! Я шинигами, и я не могу просто остаться здесь, когда мои друзья в опасности!  
— Друзья? — Гриммджо почти выплюнул это слово. — Те самые друзья, которые тебя и убили?  
— Что ты несешь? — возмутился Ичиго. — Ты же сам только что рассказал, что меня убил Ичимару.  
— Он убил не тебя! А безмозглого пустого, в которого ты превратился!  
— Я и раньше использовал силу пустого, и это не значит…  
— Чем ты слушаешь, Куросаки? — перебил его Гриммджо. — Ты не использовал ничью силу, ты стал пустым. Обычным, низшим пустым, которого могут убить даже детки из вашей долбанной Академии!  
— Как? Но почему? — Ичиго уже ничего не понимал.  
— Потому что погибло твое смертное тело! — Гриммджо раздраженно глянул на него и отвернулся. — Которое по приказу каких-то шишек из Общества убил Кучики Бьякуя собственной персоной. Пойми, — арранкар повернулся к абсолютно ошарашенному Ичиго. — Тебя посчитали предателем. Ты ушел в Уэко Мундо, и от тебя не было вестей почти два месяца. А потом они как-то узнали, что ты не погиб и вполне себе живой остаешься в Лас Ночес. По собственному желанию. Вывод очевиден — ты их предал, — он грустно усмехнулся. — А ведь они тебя боялись. Ты слишком сильный и слишком непредсказуемый. Такой повод от тебя избавиться они просто не могли упустить.  
— Откуда ты все это знаешь? — онемевшими губами еле выговорил Ичиго.  
«Кто-то пытается исправить то, что он натворил…»  
Он чувствовал, что это правда, но верить в такую правду отказывался.  
— Оттуда, — Гриммджо недовольно дернул плечом. — Бравые шинигами кинулись штурмовать Лас Ночес в тот же день. Эспада вынесла половину, но они взяли количеством. Видел бы ты их рожи, когда они узнали, что Айзен уже мертв. Прикинь, — он опять криво ухмыльнулся, — Ичимару не дал меня добить, хотя его самого пытались взять под стражу. Я этот должок ему отрабатываю уже десять лет. Официальный наблюдатель Каракуры к вашим услугам, — он презрительно сплюнул на землю. — Ручной арранкар, чтоб его. А у этих и выбора не было, столько шинигами полегло, что на «взаимовыгодную сделку», как выразился Ичимару, пойти пришлось. Он же потом и разнюхал все подробности твоей смерти. Очень хотелось, блядь, пойти и вырезать в Обществе всех, кого успею.  
— Так почему не пошел? — бесцветным голосом спросил Ичиго.  
Гриммджо помолчал, бездумно смотря поверх головы Куросаки, а потом вздохнул.  
— Потому что ты переродился, — и снова пауза. — Они же сразу нашли тебя. И запечатали силы, чтобы ты ничего не натворил и ничего не вспомнил. Наверное, боялись, что ты им мстить начнешь. А я ждал, — он прошелся по пещере. — И если сейчас и пойду с тобой, то только чтобы помочь тебе там всех перебить. Хотя они и сами сдохнут, — прислушавшись к крикам, раздающимся из удостоверения, заключил Гриммджо. — Теперь ты понимаешь, что тебе не надо спешить спасать своих, — он скривился от отвращения, — друзей?  
Последние слова до Ичиго уже доходили, как сквозь вату, в голове шумело, и мысли скакали, как сумасшедшие. Он растерянно скользил взглядом по пещере, не в силах зацепиться хоть за что-то. У него как будто вышибло опору из-под ног, он только что потерял что-то очень важное, вся уверенность в своих восстановившихся силах пропала. Он чувствовал себя ребенком, которого бросили те, кому он доверял больше всего.  
— Ичиго! — отчаянный крик Рукии перекрыл все остальные шумы, раздающиеся из валяющегося на полу удостоверения. — Ичиго!  
Куросаки вздрогнул и медленно перевел на него взгляд. Несколько минут он смотрел в одну точку, не отрываясь, словно ожидая вновь услышать этот голос, а потом глубоко вздохнул. И улыбнулся. Светлая и солнечная улыбка как будто озарила мрачные своды пещеры.  
— Куросаки… — потрясенно прошептал Гриммджо. — Ты…  
— Я все понимаю, — кивнул Ичиго. — Абсолютно все. Но я не могу их бросить, — он молниеносно скользнул за спину Гриммджо и сильным резким ударом по шее вырубил его. — Я вернусь. Обещаю.

Гриммджо очнулся и заворочался, пытаясь подняться, и обнаружил, что полностью обвязан цепями.  
— Этот ублюдок! — прорычал он, дергаясь, чтобы освободиться. На это потребовалось какое-то время, но, наконец, он сбросил последние обрывки звеньев и выскочил из пещеры.  
— Этот чертов ублюдок! — повторил он, открывая гарганту.  
Конечно, он опоздал. Когда он появился в Обществе душ, сражение было окончено, и по всем улицам сновали бойцы Четвертого отряда, подбирая раненых и убитых.  
Гриммджо, как зверь, повел носом, выискивая знакомую реяцу, и нахмурился, понимая, что с ней что-то не так. Он рванул в ту сторону, откуда исходила эта духовная сила, и резко затормозил, рассматривая открывшуюся ему картину, чувствуя, как от нахлынувшей ярости становится трудно дышать.  
В толпе шинигами на кусочке свободного пространства билось в печатях то, что раньше было Ичиго. Сейчас же это существо имело дыру пустого в груди, маску пустого с двумя длинными рогами на лице и просто зашкаливающую по силе реяцу. А вот разум оно, похоже, утратило, потому что рвалось из сдерживающих печатей и рычало, глухо, на одной ноте, периодически щелкая зубами в сторону слишком близко подошедших людей.  
— Какого. Хрена. Здесь. Происходит? — четко чеканя слова, громко спросил Гриммджо.  
Шинигами внизу притихли.  
— Арранкарам не место в Обществе душ! — гневно воскликнула невысокая девушка в капитанском хаори. — Убирайся!  
— Я спросил, — зверея и еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не зарычать в унисон с Ичиго, повторил Гриммджо. — Какого хрена здесь происходит?!  
— Мы не виноваты, что он опять перестарался, — презрительно дернула плечиком капитан.— Он уже не придет в себя, надо его убить, — она обращалась уже не к Гриммджо, а к остальным капитанам, видимо, продолжая спор, разгоревшийся еще до его прибытия.  
— Убить? — тихо переспросил Гриммджо, и было что-то настолько страшное в его голосе, что даже Сой Фонг вздрогнула.  
— У нас нет другого выхода, — как будто оправдываясь, сказала она.  
— Вы уже в который раз собираетесь просто выбросить его? — заорал Гриммджо. — Арранкарам здесь не место? Ты абсолютно права, блядь, здесь место только трусливым тварям, — он вытащил меч, приготовившись убить хотя бы эту сучку.  
— Гриммджо, — он замер, переводя взбешенный взгляд на обратившегося к нему Ичимару. — Если ты погибнешь здесь и сейчас, ему это не поможет.  
Гриммджо прикрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, после чего убрал меч.  
— Хорошо. Тогда я заберу его с собой, — он спустился вниз, направляясь к Ичиго.  
— Ты не имеешь права распоряжаться здесь! — воскликнула Сой Фонг. — Я всегда знала, что сотрудничество с пустыми до добра не доведет. Убить его, — бросила она через плечо, отдавая приказ кому-то из своего отряда.  
Но внезапно между Ичиго и остальными шинигами появилась преграда. Тысячи танцующих в воздухе смертоносных лепестков сакуры кружились вокруг, отрезая путь к нему всем, кроме Гриммджо.  
— Капитан Кучики, что это значит? — возмущенно спросила Сой Фонг, поворачиваясь к виновнику этого действия.  
— Вы сами только что сказали, — спокойно ответил Бьякуя. — Пустым не место в Обществе душ. Так пусть уходят.  
В абсолютной тишине, прерываемой только рычанием Ичиго, Гриммджо подошел к нему, забросил на плечо, даже не пытаясь увернуться от зубов взбешенного Куросаки, открыл гарганту и зашел в нее. Замерев у входа, он вытащил из кармана удостоверение временного шинигами и, не глядя, швырнул назад.  
— Я увольняюсь.

В Уэко Мундо ничего не меняется. Любые новые следы заметаются песком. Все вокруг серое и неживое.  
Существование Гриммджо последнее время тоже монотонно, размеренно и однообразно. Он спит, просыпается и идет на охоту. За три прошедших года даже самые глупые адьюкасы осознали всю опасность, и ему приходится искать жертву все дольше и дольше. Но он всегда находит. И никогда не убивает.  
— Эй, Куросаки, время обеда, — Гриммджо зашел в пещеру, таща за собой оглушенного, но слабо сопротивляющегося пустого. Послышался звон цепи и из угла выступил Ичиго. Который тоже не изменился за это время. Он зарычал, жадно принюхиваясь и скаля зубы, чувствуя близость еды. Бросился на принесенную добычу, но цепь, закрепленная на его лодыжке, остановила его, не давая двинуться дальше. Он шумно вздохнул, но вперед рваться перестал, — привык. Гриммджо пинком подбросил сжавшегося от ужаса адьюкаса к Ичиго, и тот, утробно рыча, впился зубами в живое тело. Вырывая куски и жадно глотая их, он не забывал облизывать с рук текущую по ним теплую кровь.  
Гриммджо сел, устало привалившись к стене.  
— Не подавись, — усмехнулся он. — А знаешь, они все еще приходят. — Гриммджо уже привык разговаривать с Ичиго, не получая ответа. — Я еще ни разу никого не пустил к тебе, а они все равно приходят. Раз в две-три недели обязательно кто-нибудь, но заявится. И лейтенанты, и даже капитаны.  
Гриммджо прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как на следующий же день после их эффектного ухода из Общества душ, к ним явился первый посетитель. Странный парень представился скромным владельцем магазина, и предложил воспользоваться ограничителями реяцу его собственного изготовления. Причем совершенно бесплатно. Гриммджо попытался наброситься на него, поэтому дальнейшие пояснения о предлагаемом товаре выслушивал, уткнувшись носом в песок. Урахара, как в итоге представился незваный гость, объяснил, что эти ограничители не сдерживают и не поглощают духовную силу, а запрещают ее использовать на каких-то определенных людях. Конкретно те, что он принес, настроены именно на Гриммджо. Половину объяснений арранкар не понял, конечно, но уяснил, что вещь стоящая. Обычные ограничители на Ичиго использовать было нельзя, тогда у него не осталось бы никакого шанса на полное восстановление, а из сдерживающих печатей он к тому времени уже практически выбрался. Что грозило немалыми разрушениями. Так что товар он взял, именно эта цепь сейчас и удерживала Ичиго.  
— Они даже ничего не спрашивают, — продолжал говорить Гриммджо. — Просто смотрят на меня несколько минут и уходят. С такими несчастными лицами, — он раздраженно вздохнул. — Лучше бы они раньше… — он оборвал фразу на полуслове и замолчал, вслушиваясь в хруст костей адьюкаса на зубах Ичиго.  
— Три года прошло. Но это херня, я могу ждать и дольше, — он опять замолчал. — Ты же обещал вернуться, ублюдок, — внезапно вскинулся он. — Обещал, я слышал! — он скрипнул зубами в бессильной злости и опустил голову, уставившись в пол.  
Через некоторое время, взяв себя в руки, он поднялся и потянулся.  
— Ну, что? Пожрал? Теперь можно и размяться, — Гриммджо осторожно приблизился к замершему Ичиго и скинул с его ноги цепь.  
— Давай, Куросаки! Как в старые добрые времена, — он вышел из пещеры и глубоко вдохнул воздух мертвого мира. Сзади послышалось приглушенное рычание, и он приготовился к нападению.  
— Грим… Гриммджо, — следом за именем раздался громкий треск сломавшейся маски. — Гриммджо, — он замер, не веря в происходящее и боясь обернуться. — Спасибо, Гриммджо.


End file.
